This invention relates to cosmetics and more specifically, to techniques for selecting one or more cosmetic products based on the individual requirements of a specific user.
For people in the market for cosmetic products, the process can be daunting. Cosmetic products are applied on different areas of the human body, oftentimes used to improve the attractiveness of its user. But there are a myriad of different types of products out on the market, with products spanning across a wide spectrum of uses. From skin-care creams, foundations (e.g., moisturizer, mousse, liquid, cream-to-powder, concealer, minerals, or other types) lotions, hair sprays and gels, powders, perfumes, lipsticks, cuticle (or fingernail) and nail polish, eye and facial makeup, hair colors, bath oils, bubble baths, and other products, the choices of which to use can be overwhelming.
Even among each type of cosmetic product, making a right decision can still be elusive. For example, an intensive moisturizer may be suitable for someone with drier skin, but inappropriate for someone with oilier skin since it can cause an unattractive sheen. In another example, foundations come in many different shades of colors for different skin tones. Selecting the wrong foundation for a given skin tone can result in an unattractive appearance, such as colors improperly cast on a user's face or a splotchy appearance.
Oftentimes, people rely on word-of-mouth from trusted persons such as close friends, co-workers or family members to select which products to purchase. This advice can be helpful, but these trusted persons may only be knowledgeable with their own cosmetic decisions that may not apply to another.
However, finding knowledgeable help for all a person's cosmetic questions on a variety of products can be difficult. Many department stores and stand-alone cosmetic sales locations include sales associates that assist customers. Yet this assistance may come with sales pitches and other pressure sales tactics that customers do not feel comfortable with. Also, similar to trusted persons, these sales associates can be most familiar with products they are most exposed to and not what an actual customer may need.
Therefore, there is a need for a better method to determine what cosmetics are best suited for a person. This way, the person can feel confident in their cosmetic decisions and more willing to repurchase their selected cosmetic products.